Lock of Love
by Taomio
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang selalu superior dengan Huang Zitao, gadis bermata panda yang pemalu dan pendiam. /Post ulang dengan main cast ChanTao/Karya: Destira Andari Fikri/GS/DLDR


Sebelum ke cerita ane pengen ngomong sesuanu dulu.

Kemaren ada beberapa yang gak suka dengan penjelasan tentang gay di I Will Cure You dan Love Medicine. Setelah baca komentar kalian aku langsung search di google. And thanks God! Kalian bikin aku tambah ngerti tentang gay. Oh iya, yang review di Love Medicine -gak disebut orangnya biar aman- aku keliatannya gak nulis gay itu penyakit deh, kayaknya itu perspesi kamu, soalnya aku nulisnya 'kelainan'. Tapi gak pa - pa. Thanks ya udah komentar dan jelasin tentang gay ^^ i do respect them like you :D

 **Taomio Present ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanTao**

 **GS**

 **DLDR**

 **Note : Cerita ini buatan Destira Andari Fikri! Saya hanya menge-post ulang dengan cast yang berbeda ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang bocah laki – laki dan perempuan berusia sebelas tahun bersama – sama mengaitkan sebuah gembok berbentuk hati berwarna merah cerah ke salah satu sisi pagar yang mengelilingi puncak Namsan Tower.

Park Chanyeol, si bocah laki – laki kecil tengah tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Park Chanyeol dan Huang Zitao, selamanya bersama ! Dan tak akan terpisahkan !" Chanyeol kecil membaca dengan suara lantang kalimat yang dirinya tulis di permukaan gembok tersebut.

Setelah mendengar cerita tentang keajaiban gembok cinta di Namsan Tower dari seorang teman sekelasnya, Chanyeol memaksa Zitao untuk membolos dari kursus mereka sore ini untuk pergi ke sana. Konon katanya, bila sepasang kekasih menuliskan nama mereka di sebuah gembok yang kemudian di gantung di pagar menara tersebut, maka pasangan kekasih itu akan langgeng hubungannya. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

Wajah Chanyeol kecil tampak berseri – seri senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Zitao kecil. Gadis kecil gemuk berkacamata dan berkuncir dua itu justru memasang ekpressi muram. Sejujurnya, selama ini Zitao kerap merasa terintimidasi oleh sifat dan sikap superior Chanyeol-anak laki - laki yang telinganya seperti elf-padanya. Oleh karena itu, membayangkan dirinya akan 'selamanya bersama dan tidak akan terpisahkan" dengan laki – laki itu membuat bocah perempuan bermata panda itu bergidik ngeri. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak dapat menolak keinginan Chanyeol. Karena memang dasar sifat Tao adalah yeoja yang penurut dan tidak suka membantah.

Tidak menyadari ketidakantusiasan Tao, Chanyeol yang diliputi semangat menggebu – gebu menggenggam tangan mungil bocah perempuan kecil itu. Kemudian, mereka bersama – sama melempar kunci gembok tadi melewati sela pagar, menyelesaikan ritual tersebut.

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Tao seraya menumpangkan tangannya ke pundak teman kesayangannya itu. Dia tersenyum cerah, "Zizi, mulai sekarang, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua!" ujarnya dengan tersenyum bangga bercampur dengan senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _SM Highschool. Seoul. Enam tahun kemudian .._

"Istriku!" Chanyeol, yang kini berusia tujuh belas tahun, berlari memasuki kelas gadis bermarga Huang itu. Inilah rutinitas pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata - rata itu setiap harinya jika jam istirahat tiba.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang yang sedang duduk dengan khusyu' membaca bukunya.

"Yeobo .. kau membawakan bekal apa untukku hari ini hn?" tanyanya dengan manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu.

Zitao, yang kini bukan lagi gadis kecil gemuk yang berkacamata-berkat kerja kerasnya berdiet dan berolahraga yang di dukung penuh oleh Chanyeol-menggigit bibirnya menghadapi cara pandangan teman – teman sekelasnya pada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal baru lagi, karena mungkin hampir seisi sekolahpun sudah tahu hubungan unik antara Huang Zitao dengan Park Chanyeol yang telah terjalin dari semenjak masa kanak – kanak. Tapi tetap saja, bukan gaya gadis asal Qingdao itu untuk mempertontonkan kemesraan di depan umum.

"Eunng .. aku tadi pagi hanya sempat membuat kimbab dan menggoreng sosis Chan," katanya sambil bergerak gelisah karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Apapun masakan buatan istriku, aku pasti menyukainya," puji pemuda itu dengan menggebu – gebu, lalu cepat – cepat mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Zitao.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Tao masih dengan menggerakkan matanya gelisah melihat tatapan sadis milik teman – temannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari gadis itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan pasti, Tao mengeluarkan dua kotak makan dari tas ranselnya.

"Whoooaah .. ini pasti akan sangat enak!" ujar Chanyeol seperti biasanya antusias.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu? Itu membuatku malu Chan." ujar Tao berterus terang dan berkeluh kesah pada pemuda itu, pasalnya dia benar – benar malu dan merasa tak enak jika melihat sikap Chanyeol yang berlebihan itu, terkadang ia merasa ia ingin sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

Seolah tak mendengar keluhan sahabat dari kecilnya itu, Chanyeol terus saja menyeringai dengan lebar. Menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja, lalu memandang wajah tirus milik gadis itu. Saat Tao masih menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang gemuk, dia menganggapnya imut dan juga menggemaskan. Akan tetapi, Huang Zitao yang sekarang diakuinya memang lebih mempesona. Ia gadis yang tinggi, ramping, berisi dan cantik, apalagi dengan kantung mata yang seperti panda itu.

"Kupikir mustahil, namun terbukti kau melakukannya lagi," desahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, kening Zitao berkerut bingung. "Apa?" tanya Tao ingin tahu.

"Menjadi semakin cantik dan anggun." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Tao dan berhasil menyebabkan rona merah samar yang menyebar dari pipi hingga ke telinga gadis itu.

Pada saat itu, Kim Minseok, kakak kelas yang tergabung dalam klub fotografi yang sama dengan Tao, menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hei Zitao! Sepulang sekolah nanti, kami merencanakan meeting-kencan buta dalam grup yang mempertemukan lebih dari satu wanita dan pria-dengan namja – namja dari Seoul Art Highschool. Apa kau mau ikut dan bergabung bersama kami?" tanya yeoja yang khas dengan pipi seperti bakpao itu.

"Sunbae, kau bercanda eoh?" mata lebar milik Chanyeol memincing sadis pada Minseok. "Kau mau menyesatkan istriku hah? Membuatnya berselingkuh dariku? Begitu?!"

Minseok bergerak – gerak gelisah di bawah pengamatan tajam dan menusuk milik Chanyeol. "Zitao bilang kalian tidak berpacaran. Jadi tidak dapat dikatakan menyeleweng, bukan begitu bukan?" ujar Minseok beralasan, seraya melirik Tao yang kelihatan pucat pasi karena takut Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Memang dia bukan yeojachinguku. Dia ISTRIKU! Awas saja bila kudengar Sunbae mengajaknya ke pertemuan – pertemuan semacam itu lagi! Sunbae akan mati!" ujar Chanyeol mengancam Minseok dan membuat gadis berpipi bakpao itu kesal bukan main dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan bersungut – sungut. Chanyeol yang kecewa pada Tao akhirnya langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Chan-nie .." cicit gadis itu takut takut.

"Nafsu makanku hilang. Kita bicarakan ini setelah pulang sekolah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh dengan ekpressi sedih dan juga menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Chanyeol tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Tanpa dapat di cegah, pikirannya terus melayang – layang kembali pada gadis bermata panda asal China itu. Teknisnya, mereka memang tidak pernah secara resmi menyatakan diri mereka berpacaran. Tetapi setelah bertahun – tahun ini selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimanapun, bukankah itu sama saja artinya mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang spesial? Lantas, mengapa Zitao membantahnya dan mengatakan pada Minseok bahwa mereka berdua tidak berpacaran? Apakah selama ini ia salah paham tentang mereka berdua? Apakah selama ini perasaan sukanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Cinta itu seperti kupu – kupu. Semakin kau kejar, semakin menghindar pula ia darimu. Tetapi jika kau mengalihkan perhatianmu pada hal lain, dengan sendirinya ia akan datang menghampiri dan hinggap di pundakmu."

Sontak, kepala Chanyeol berputar ke asal suara itu. Pandangannya bertubrukan dengan yeoja berkacamata dengan rambut kepang dua, Do Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kutu buku nyentrik berkacamata coklat besar itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol sembari menepuk – nepuk buku sastra di tangannya. "Halaman seratus lima puluh tujuh," ujarnya tanpa ditanya.

Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan menghela nafas berat. Apakah ini semacam pertanda dari Tuhan untuknya? Pencerahan baginya agar tidak lagi bersikap begitu agresif dan superior pada Zitao? Tapi bila ia berganti taktik dengan menjadi pasif, apakah ada jaminan gadis itu akan membalas perasaannya?

Ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yang kusut, Chanyeol meminta izin pada gurunya untuk pergi ke toilet dan gurunya mengizinkannya.

Ia berjalan menuju toilet masih dengan pikiran – pikiran tentang Huang Zitao yang ada di otaknya. Namun belum sampai ia ke tempat tujuannya-toilet-langkahnya terhenti. Buru – buru ia bersembunyi di ceruk dinding antara laboratorium dan UKS, mengintai dan memperhatikan Zitao dan Minseok yang berdiri di depan toilet wanita, yang letaknya berdampingan dengan toilet pria.

"Apa kau yakin zi? Tak mau ikut?" tanya Minseok.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Mianhae ne sunbae .."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Chanyeol, orang menyebalkan itu mengendalikan hidupmu? Apapun yang kau lakukan harus atas seizinnya! Apa itu masuk akal ?! Dia itu bahkan bukan namjachingumu, tetapi selalu saja sok mengatur – aturmu!" ujar Minseok dengan kesal bukan main.

Perkataan Minseok barusan benar – benar menohok hati Chanyeol. Apakah sikap dan perhatiannya selama ini terlalu mengekang Zitao, gadis yang ia cintai dari kecil sampai sekarang ini?

"Ya .. Channie memang sangat keras kepala, posesif dan juga pemaksa. Aku tak pernah bisa menang berdebat dengannya." Ujar Zitao sambil menundukkan kepalanya memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Dia seperti memenjarakanku ..."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat. Sepasang matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Sulit menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Namun, ada satu emosi yang mendominasi perasaan Chanyeol. Sedih.

'Rupanya .. seperti itu perasaan Zizi selama ini. Terpenjara ... Aku benar – benar bodoh karena selama ini salah mengartikan sikap diamnya. Benar – benar bodoh kau Park Chanyeol ..' batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol mulai menjaga jarak dari Zitao. Ia tak pernah lagi menunggu gadis itu di halte bus untuk berangkat bersama, tidak lagi datang ke kelas gadis itu di jam istirahat untuk makan bekal buatan Tao, ia juga tidak pulang bersama gadis itu lagi. Chanyeol benar – benar menghindari Zitao, yang tentu saja menimbulkan kebingungan pada diri gadis bermata panda itu. Bahkan bukan Tao saja yang dibuat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol ini, teman – teman sekelas dan orang – orang yang sering melihat mereka selalu bersama juga bingung, dalam pikiran mereka semua bertanya – tanya apakah yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Apakah mereka tengah bertengkar atau tengah ada masalah?

Untuk menjawab kebingungannya, akhirnya gadis asal Qingdao itu memberanikan diri mendatangi kelas Chanyeol dan menanyakannya langsung pada pemuda itu karena pesan singkat yang dikirim olehnya tidak pernah di balas Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Euung .. Chan .. apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao dengan hati – hati setelah duduk dengan ragu di samping Chanyeol.

"Ani," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada biasa sambil berlagak sibuk membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Apa itu benar? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Selama seminggu ini, kau sepertinya mengabaikan diriku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku hanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian," komentar Chanyeol, masih dengan tanpa menatap gadis itu dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan buku yang ada di depannya. "Kau juga seharusnya lebih tekun belajar." Ujar Chanyeol menasehati.

Zitao duduk diam di sisi meja, mengamati wajah pemuda yang biasanya penuh dengan senyum itu, namun kini wajah pemuda itu begitu dingin. Ia merindukan keceriaan Chanyeol.

Ia menggigit bibir manisnya, "Minseok sunbae mengajakku pergi meeting lagi, tapi aku menolaknya." Ujar Tao mencoba memancing emosi Chanyeol dan berharap pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Pergi saja!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada santai, perkataan pemuda itu barusan benar – benar mengejutkannya. "Tak ada ruginya. Siapa tahu kau menemukan namja tampan yang kau sukai disana." Tambah Chanyeol lagi dan berhasil membuat Tao semakin terkejut dan merasa sangat sedih.

Matanya berkaca – kaca, ia benar – benar sedih dengan respon yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau tidak melarangku Chan?" tanya Tao dengan suara agak gemetar.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol melirik Tao. "Apa hakku untuk melarangmu? Maaf, bila tak ada hal yang penting lain yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku mau belajar." Ujar pemuda itu dengan ketus.

"Chan .." Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun di saat terakhir membatalkan niatnya. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu Chan." ujarnya dengan membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menata buku sejarahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teeeeeet_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Wae?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Hongdae, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya gadis itu.

Ia diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Mengingat dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Zitao, maka tidak apa - apa jika ia menyetujuinya, anggap saja ini untuk pengalihan masalahnya.

Akhirnya sekarang Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke Hongdae. Daerah yang terletak di ujung barat Seoul itu, seperti biasa dipadati oleh manusia – manusia yang kebanyakan adalah anak muda karena letaknya yang dekat dengan Universitas Hongik-sebuah sekolah seni bergengsi yang di bangun semenjak tahun 1990-an-.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang gemar pergi ke cafe," kata Chanyeol saat mereka berdua akan memasuki Coffee Lab Cafe.

"Kutu buku juga sesekali perlu keluar dari perpustakaan," komentar Kyungsoo agak kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

Bukan dekorasi unik seperti pipa yang terekspos di langit – langit ataupun dinding yang dilapisi dengan botol kaca yang menyedot perhatian Chanyeol begitu memasuki cafe langganan gadis kutu buku itu. Ia bahkan tak melirik semua itu sama sekali. Namun, baru selangkah melewati pintu kafe, secara naluriah, matanya terarah pada sesosok gadis bermata panda yang amat dikenalnya. Zitao.

Gadis itu duduk sambil menunduk dan memutar – mutarkan sendok dalam cangkir minumannya di sebuah meja bersama Minseok, dua yeoja lain, dan empat pemuda dengan seragm sekolah yang tak dikenali Chanyeol. Mudah ditebak, mereka tengah melakukan meeting yang dikatakan Zitao di sekolah tadi. Memang Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruh Tao menerima ajakan Minseok itu. Namun bukan berarti ia tak merasa terusik dan terganggu melihat Zitao benar – benar melaksanakannya.

Seolah merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, gadis bermata panda itu-pun mengangkat kepalanya. Selama detik – detik yang panjang, keduanya bertatapan tanpa suara. Mereka berdua masing – masing diliputi rasa keterkejutannya sendiri – sendiri.

"Chan-nie .." cicit Tao tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Maaf ya Kyungsoo. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan lain," Chanyeol dengan terburu – buru mencari alasan dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kyungsoo, ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumahnya, lalu ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan mengurung dirinya di kamar selama lima belas menit ketika terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Chan .. ini aku Zizi. Apa aku boleh masuk? Chan? Channie?" suara pelan khas milik Zitao terdengar dari balik pintu.

Menimbang – nimbang sesaat, akhirnya ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Diambilnya sesuatu dari sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di meja lampu tidurnya. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu, dan langsung berhadapan dengan gadis bermata panda itu. "Ikuti aku," perintahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Lock of Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari musim semi mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat ketika Chanyeol dan Zitao menjejakkan kaki mereka di Namsan Tower.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita kemari," komentar Zitao, mengedarkan pandangannya ke tumpukan gembok – gembok yang menghiasi setiap sisi pagar menara. "Tapi kenapa kau membawaku kemari Chan?" tanyanya agak heran.

"Bantu aku mencari gembok kita." Kata Chanyeol terdengar serius.

Ia terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia mengamati pemuda itu yang mulai sibuk mencari gembok yang mereka pasang enam tahun yang lalu. Punggung Chanyeol begitu kaku, dan terlihat jauh ...

"Euung ... di kafe tadi ..." ujar Tao gugup, "a..aku..., benar – benar sudah menolak ajakan Minseok sunbae. Ta..tapi dia terus memaksaku. Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa selama meeting tadi. Menatap atau bicara dengan namja – namja tadi itupun tidak Chan. Aku benar – benar tidak berbohong padamu. Jadi aku harap kau tidak marah Chan. Aku mohon padamu..."

"Sudahlah," sela Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku Zi." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum pada Tao.

"Tapi kau marah padaku Chan ..."

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri ." Lagi – lagi, Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. "Aku marah karena telah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya kehadirannku." Ujar Chanyeol berterus terang.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Chan?" tanya Tao dengan ekpressi polos. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda bertelinga panjang mirip elf itu sekarang.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bila diingat – ingat, aku memang selalu bertingkah seenaknya padamu. Memaksamu masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, cemburu saat kamu memiliki teman yang lain, melarangmu melakukan hal – hal yang tidak kusuka, melarangmu melakukan meeting seperti itu, membatasi pertemananmu, bahkan juga memaksamu agar terus berada di sampingku ... Yeah, tak heran jika kau membenci diriku." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak membencimu!" bantah Tao dengan keras dan berhasil membuat dirinya agak terkejut, entah darimana Tao mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. Baru kali ini gadis itu berkata dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran konyol seperti itu Chan?!" ujar Tao dengan suara agak meninggi dengan mata agak berkaca – kaca. Ia benar – benar tidak suka dengan pikiran Chanyeol itu.

Ia lagi – lagi mendengus. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada Minseok sunbae. Bahwa kau merasa terpenjara olehku?" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol kembali mencari gembok yang ia cari.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa ..? Channie .., a..apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami berdua Chan? Jadi karena itu selama seminggu ini kau menghindariku?!" ujar Tao agak emosi.

Ia diam sejenak, ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencari gembok mereka. "Bukan menghindarimu. Tapi aku hanya mengembalikan kebebasanmu." Ujarnya dengan serius, lalu kembali mencari gembok mereka.

"Ketemu."

Tak lama kemudian, dirinya berhasil menemukan gembok yang ia cari. "Kau harus bersyukur karena aku melakukan kecurangan enam tahun yang lalu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kunci kecil yang diambilnya tadi dari dalam kotak kecil di meja lampu tidurnya. "Menurut mitos, kuncinya harus di buang setelah gemboknya di gantung. Tapi aku malah menyimpan satu kunci cadangannya untuk dijadikan kenang – kenangan. Tak heran bila keajaibannya tidak terjadi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum miris.

Dalam satu putaran, gembok tersebut terbuka. "Aku melepasmu." Ia memberikan gembok beserta kuncinya pada Zitao.

"Chan .. kau pasti tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami sampai selesai?!" suara Tao terdengar agak panik. "Karena bila iya, kau pasti mendengarku berkata bahwa dipenjara olehmu bagiku sudah sama alaminya dengan menghirup udara. Sudah menjadi kebutuhan dan kebiasaan tanpa kusadari."

"Jangan bercanda Huang Zitao!" ujar Chanyeol dengan ketus, ia tidak ingin berharap banyak, namun kemudian dikecewakan lagi.

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Itu memang hakmu untuk tidak mempercayaiku," ujarnya dengan lemah dan suara agak bergetar karena menahan tangisannya.

"Tapi memang seperti itulah perasaanku." Pertahanan gadis itu mulai jebol, ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Hiks .. aku akui, hiks .. awalnya aku memang sedikit takut dan merasa terganggu oleh sikapmu yang egois, superior, agresif, dan terlalu protektif itu. Hiks .. namun, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatku berubah pikiran. Siapa yang tak suka diperhatikan dan di sayang sedemikian rupa?" setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya, Tao berjalan menuju tempat tadi gembok itu terpasang.

Dipasangnya kembali gembok itu di pagar menara, lalu dibuangnya kunci gembok tadi. "Aku tak ingin dilepaskan." Ujar Tao masih dengan berlinangan air mata walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi isakan yang keluar dari mulut berbentuk seperti mulut kucing miliknya.

Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Chanyeol sangat tersentuh. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir tak mempercayainya. Namun tentu saja ia berusaha untuk tidak langsung mempercayainya, Chanyeol benar – benar tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi dengan perasaannya.

"Apa kau sekarang mulai mencoba membohongiku Zi?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu tentu saja melukai hati Tao, gadis itu menggeleng lemah, namun tangisannya kini kembali pecah dengan isakan – isakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengakui diriku sebagai namjachingumu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hiks .. Tapi kita memang belum pernah berpacaran Chan. Hiks ... Kau bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Hiks ..." Ujar Tao berterus terang sambil menundukan kepalanya menangis tersedu - sedu. Menyadari sesuatu arti dalam perkataan Zitao barusan, Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Ia bahkan hampir saja tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Zitao sendiri.

Iya, itu benar. Dirinya memang bodoh. Ia bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis bermata panda itu. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya ini.

"Maafkan aku .. hiks ... aku benar – benar minta maaf Chan ... hiks .." ujar Tao.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik Zitao dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar – benar jahat Chan .. hiks ... kau sudah membuatku terlalu terbiasa dan nyaman dalam penjaramu. Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dengan itu semua. Hiks ..." ujar gadis itu dengan memukul – mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

Ia mencekal tangan gadis itu yang memukul – mukuli dadanya dengan cekalan lembut. Ia tersenyum smirk pada Tao.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanyanya.

Tao menyapu air matanya dengan agak kasar namun gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Nde. Aku mau Chan." Ujar Tao dengan menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padaku. Lain kali, jangan protes bahkan bila aku merantaimu," desis Chanyeol menumpahkan sisa kekesalannya.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Seperti biasa, aku terserah padamu saja." Ujar Tao dengan malu – malu.

Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main. Ia memeluk dengan erat tubuh ramping Zitao yang pas dipelukannya.

"Saranghae Huang Zitao. Jeongmal saranghae." Ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Nado. Saranghae Park Chanyeol." Ujar Tao dengan tersipu malu. Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao dan akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh gue pertama mikir, ini lawan mainnya Sehun ajah. Eh gue pikir lagi kayaknya lebih cocokan Chanyeol deh. Wkkwkkkw .. ya udah jadinya ChanTao.**

 **Eotte?**

 **Review ya ^^**


End file.
